


standing here; still so unclear

by tiso_and_squodward



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Slight fluff, because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/pseuds/tiso_and_squodward
Summary: My take on the marketplace scene; aka pages 298-301 in the comic.
Relationships: Magnus / RGB (The Property of Hate)
Kudos: 19





	standing here; still so unclear

**Author's Note:**

> hhahah first tpoh fic and i can't believe myself honestly. have fun reading this if you didn't already read it in the tpoh discord

The ‘Black Market’ was constantly busy, the place lit with multiple lights and the spirits of unique characters. Different shapes, sizes and colors dotted the landscape, ghosts of full outlines lining the stalls packed in the location. The hustle-and-bustle of the place was both mesmerizing and a tragedy, seeing how many shimmering lost souls would spend their time here for quite a long time. Despite his brilliant surroundings, however, RGB could only look onward, carefully watching the slim figure making his way steadily towards him. He could already feel his mouth twitching and twisting into a smile, unrestrained no matter how hard he attempted to stamp it down. 

He didn’t deserve to feel so happy, even if his heart was gripped by an immeasurable fear as well, at seeing the familiar man here. Of course they would cross paths again; RGB wasn’t a fool (or, at least,  _ too  _ much of one) and he knew that they’d be seeing each other at least once again after they parted ways. But he still wasn’t prepared. Scoffing to himself lightly, he couldn’t help but think,  _ when could I ever be?  _ Putting on his best charming smile and slipping into an easy, calm facade, he met Magnus halfway with Hero watching him even while she socialized with the citizens of the marketplace. She was proclaimed ‘keeper’ of him, after all: she would have to do her job. “Magnus!” he called, already feeling a small trickle down his chin. He didn’t need to guess which one  _ that  _ was. “Didn’t expect to see you here at first; but then again, this is the safest place in the world, isn’t it?”

Magnus turned his head, and RGB could feel steady eyes on him and tried his best not to shrink and shrivel underneath his unrelenting gaze. “Well, I was just passing by. Everyone chipped in to help you out in the end, but someone has to look after her.” Magnus snuck a glance at Hero, grinning widely at the people she was surrounded by. Despite his supposed no-strings-attached judgment, RGB found it difficult to push back the twinge of protectiveness washing over him at the feeling of wanting to take her away from them. 

The  _ ‘and you’  _ went unsaid, and RGB didn’t expect the words to be said either; the hope inside him and the tightening in his chest said otherwise, however. “I believe I’m doing a  _ great  _ job,” RGB responded defensively, even though the bark in his words failed to make itself clear. Not like it was intended anyway. “Don’t you think so?”

“I’ve only seen you with her once and already I’m questioning that claim,” Magnus replied, the distance between them getting ever so slightly less by the second. RGB tried to ignore it, but his foot tapped impatiently. “I’m just glad I was here in time to help you out.” 

RGB cursed himself silently at the feeling of an arm brushing lightly against his and, more importantly, the tension he just noticed building in his shoulders.  _ I could certainly hide my emotions better before, so get a grip now,  _ RGB chastised himself.  _ Don’t you dare fail on me, when you’re needed the most.  _ “It wasn’t too big of a deal, but it is nice to see you again,” RGB decided on after a few lengthy beats of quiet.

The second part slipped out without warning, and RGB frowned at himself. Clearing his throat, he added, in a low tone, “...We won’t be seeing much of each other soon, will we?”

Magnus’ head snapped up, gaze cautious. Another silence reigned between the two before he answered, “I guess not. You being banned from the safest place in the world, and I…” He trailed off, arm raised to stare subconsciously at the stark outline. 

“Hah, yeah,” RGB laughed, his throat suddenly dry. “I’m afraid this may be the last time we’ll be with each other.” Arms twitching for something to distract him, the feeling of a question lingering in the air was enough for him to take a deep breath and ask it outright.

“...Did you ever forgive me?”

He was looking away, head and heart pounding, but he could feel Magnus boring holes into the side of his head and RGB felt like batting and chasing away the sensation until it was far, far away from him. A sigh left Magnus before he responded, “Did you want me to?”

They were almost like magnets, being pulled together by an unseen, unwanted force as the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. By then they were right beside each other, heads all too close and arms pressed together tightly. “No,” RGB murmured, with no intention of raising his voice. Magnus was already right next to him, the urge to come closer, turn towards him again, do  _ anything  _ concerning Magnus so entrancing and tempting. But he resisted, and patiently waited for Magnus to speak.

Magnus linked their arms together, RGB almost flinching at the sudden increase in contact. He felt more liquid drip down the front of his face and stain his collar and suit, slightly ticklish as he refused to wipe it away. “Oh,” Magnus started, hand suddenly moving to action,

“well, 

that’s too bad.”

Despite all his inner protests, every fiber in his being yelling at him to move away and  _ stay away  _ from the person you hurt, you made run away from you, he couldn’t find it in himself to pull away as Magnus finally intertwined their fingers together in a sweet gesture that made RGB go completely still. He wanted to flinch, wince, tear his hand away, but the feeling of a hand grasping his tightly was too familiar and he let it be. “Magnus,” he whispered, seeing a flash of green and blue mixing together on his collar. He longed to break the motion, stop himself from reminding himself of his irreplaceable feelings all over again, but it was too late.

In the end, they simply stood like that for a while, each other’s mere presence comforting enough to keep the tranquility from becoming sour and sickly pungent in the air.

\---

Hero shot a knowing expression at him as he pointed his cane at her to grab onto, walking away as he followed quickly behind. “What?” he asked hastily, still jittery after his latest encounter.

“You’re just gonna have to clean up your suit sooner or later,” she commented, laughing at the end of her sentence, and confused RGB glanced down at his spotless white suit--  _ formerly  _ spotless white suit. A mix of colors made themselves clear in a startling array of blue, green, yellow, and purple, all in very large amounts. But the green made itself known, still dripping even then and staining most of the top half. An exasperated sigh escaped him as he continued moving, Hero still laughing even if slightly quieter.

Thinking to himself, he thought, hopefully, that if luck was truly on his side, perhaps they  _ would  _ see each other again. And he had always been quite the lucky fellow. 

The warmth formerly present in his hand was absent, but RGB felt it all the same even as he pushed forward and away from his love. 

**Author's Note:**

> im hoping i got their personalities and interactions well because i? have never reallllly written for them before. thank you for reading either way though, ahaha


End file.
